Super Sireyna 2014
Super Sireyna 2014 '''(also referred to as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2014 or Super Sireyna Worldwide) is an international beauty pageant that premiered in April 2014. It is the 2014 edition of ''Eat Bulaga!'s signature beauty pageant for trans women titled Super Sireyna. Unlike previous editions of the segment, this was the first edition of the beauty pageant that went international by including various delegates from other countries around the globe. The international beauty pageant is divided into two parts. The first part the was a month-long local pageant that selected the representative of the Philippines to the upcoming international beauty pageant. The second part was a one-day prestigious event where delegates from eight different countries competed for the ultimate title of Super Sireyna Worldwide. Overview Super Sireyna 2014 is ''a local pageant that occurred from April 2014 to June 2014. It selected the exceptional candidate who must represent the Philippines at the second part of Super Sireyna Worldwide''.is divided into two separate parts. The first part of the pageantry is comparable to the Binibing Pilipinas national pageant which selects the representatives of the country to compete in various international beauty pageants. Meanwhile, the second part of the pageantry can be compared to the Miss Universe and Miss World international pageants where delegates from around the globe compete for the prestigious title. The first part, which is also known as Super Sireyna Worldwide Philippines ''or more simply ''Super Sireyna Philippines, is a local pageant that occurred from April 2014 to June 2014. The competitors for this first pageantry are all Filipinos vying for the national title. On 14 June 2014, Trixie Maristela was declared as the winner of the competition '''Selection process Grand finals The judges of the beauty pageant are comedian Michael V., Mister World Philippines representative Sam Ajdani, fashion designer Albert Andrada, actress Sarah Lahbati, and actor Richard Gutierrez. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Sireyna Looks - 50% * Super Talent - 25% * Super Wit - 25% After parading themselves wearing extravagant costumes in the introduction, the candidates must go through the talent competition and the question-and-answer portion. In the question-and-answer portion, the candidates must choose an envelope inside a fishbowl container. Each contestant is asked a different question and are given thirty seconds to provide a response. Super Grand Finals The judges of the beauty pageant are professional basketball players and twins Anthony and David Semerad, Kapuso actress Solenn Heussaff, Resorts World Manila chief entertainment officer Colin Kerr, Miss World Philippines national director Cory Quirino, and Dabarkads Paolo Ballesteros who is dressed up as the character of Male-Maleficent. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Beauty - 40% * Super Wit - 40% * Super Talent - 20% In the beginning of the competition, each contestant must provide a brief introduction of themselves while wearing colorful and extravagant costumes that represent their current Super Sireyna ''royalty title. The candidate with the most exceptional costume is given the Best in Costume special award, which was awarded to Queen of the Sky Trixie Maristela. The second round is the talent portion. Each candidate must show their exceptional talent to woo the audience and judges of the competition. The third round is the question-and-answer portion. The candidates are given the same question to answer within thirty seconds. The candidates are placed inside an isolation booth where they would not hear the answers of other candidates. The question for the candidates is: ''If you would ask yourself one question, what would it be and what would be your answer to that question? Trixie Maristela was crowned as Super Sireyna Philippines, winning over the other seven candidates. She received''' the crown, a brand-new Chery QQ3 car, and ₱300,000 in cash prize. '''Placements Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Philippines Category:Super Sireyna Philippines Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:Super Sireyna Category:Pageants Category:LGBT Pageants